Silence is Golden
by Sonya Omun
Summary: Although Soubi is a weaver of words, there are times when silence serves best. Rated M. One-shot.


**SILENCE IS GOLDEN**

A small strand of drool slowly started its way down Soubi's chin, but he paid it no heed. His own nasal breathing sounded loud in his ears as he settled on his back atop the soft mattress, casting up lust-darkened eyes to find his Sacrifice standing beside the bed. Hands awkwardly curling and flexing at his sides, Ritsuka refused to look at him.

The gag lodged firmly between Soubi's jaws kept him from speaking aloud any of his adoring thoughts at the sight of his Sacrifice clambering onto the bed, sitting on his knees beside Soubi's hip. Despite an eager urge to take Ritsuka into his arms, press their bodies flush together, Soubi rested his head back onto the pillow. Small hairs pulled where they were trapped beneath the leather strap securing the ball gag between his teeth when he leaned back, compliantly waiting for whatever Ritsuka decided to do.

A blush stood high on Ritsuka's cheekbones, the very tip of his cat tail flitting to and fro in a clear display of nervousness. Although he wanted to soothe his Sacrifice's jitters, Ritsuka's embarrassed averting of his eyes gave Soubi ample time to study the features he so worshipped. Despite the flustered colour of his cheeks, Ritsuka's excitement was apparent in the way his lips were already parted to admit shallowed breaths. Every time the teen's eyes flitted away to avoid Soubi's gaze, they instead raked up and down the blond's prone form.

Releasing a shaky sigh into the tightening silence, Ritsuka lifted slightly tremulous hands to the buttons of Soubi's shirt. In response, Soubi relaxed more against the bed, hoping it would convey to the other that it was all right to proceed.

When the last button fell victim to Ritsuka's insecure fingers, he gingerly swept open Soubi's shirt to reveal more of the Fighter's skin. Chilled air replacing fabric made goosebumps prickle to life, and Soubi could already feel his nipples hardening.

Ritsuka must have noticed, too, because his first tentative caress stroked a path from Soubi's sternum, to one of the hardened pink nubs. A stifled sound of appreciation sounded through the gag, Soubi arching into the touch to encourage those circling fingers to bestow more attention on his flesh.

Seeming to draw strength from Soubi's positive responses to his ministrations, Ritsuka shifted on the bed. Sheets rustled as the teen settled on top of his Fighter, straddling Soubi's hips.

This time, it was Soubi's turn to blush, long fingers curling into the bedsheets besides Ritsuka's knees, restraining their desire to touch the boy. Not unless he was allowed. Ritsuka was very shy, and though he engaged in sexual things with Soubi with increasing frequency, he only allowed minimal touches in return, never yet having undressed fully during their romps.

The sound of Soubi's breathing turning more laboured stood out all the more prominently due to the gag, the blond sucking in air through his nose as his passions built. Ritsuka's light weight resting on his lap made it hard not to squirm, that warm body fanning an already growing heat, as Ritsuka's touch continued to skip over his chest and abdomen. Leaning forward, Ritsuka's mouth began to follow the trail his hands had laid out, pressing shy kisses. The shifting of the teen's hips, canting as he leaned in, made Soubi aware of a hardness rubbing against him, and he moaned helplessly, rocking up his hips where his own arousal was quickly swelling.

Ritsuka gasped against Soubi's skin at the sudden movement, body shivering on top of the blond. 'Soubi...' the teen's eyes were alight with his desire, voice a hoarse murmur.

Planting his hands next to Soubi's head on the mattress, Ritsuka scooted higher up Soubi's body. Through the gag, Soubi whined lowly at the loss of warmth and friction against the growing bulge of his crotch. He wanted to whimper far more when he lost the sight of Ritsuka's sweet face, his Sacrifice straightening his back to look over his shoulder.

Any sense of lamentation drained out of Soubi, however, when he felt fingers lightly grazing against his cloth-covered erection. The sound of a zipper being lowered sounded very loud in the otherwise silent room, and it was Soubi's turn to shudder. Looking at Soubi's face again, his own features blazing with a blush, Ritsuka kept one hand behind his back to very lightly run his fingers up Soubi's exposed length.

Soubi moaned in abandon, pushing his head back into the pillow as he arched up, spreading his thighs further to allow Ritsuka full access to do as he pleased. Every stray touch to his now-throbbing arousal diminished Soubi's usual stoicism. He huffed and groaned, fingers twisted into the sheets jerking involuntarily at the linen. He kept moving his head from side to side, desperate to squirm, but unwilling to hazard disturbing Ritsuka in some way.

On top of him, Ritsuka was panting, eyes glassy with lust as he drank in the sight of his Fighter slowly coming undone. Pleasure made his vision swim in and out of focus, but Soubi's eyes were inexorably drawn to Ritsuka's free hand when it slowly travelled towards the apex of his thighs. Drool slithered from the side of Soubi's mouth as he choked out an unintelligible plea against the rubber in his mouth, watching Ritsuka palm himself through his pants.

Every breathy sound from Ritsuka was answered by another moan from Soubi, the blond's head subconsciously straining up with his desire to be closer, while his shoulders remained obediently pressed against the bed. Ritsuka ceased his attentions only long enough to claw his shirt from his body, blindly dropping it on the floor before his hand mercifully enveloped Soubi's straining need again.

Soubi wasn't sure when his eyes had slipped shut, head canted back in full surrender to his bliss. The next moment, they shot open again, the sound of another zipper rending the air, and demanding his full attention. Still moving his hand on Soubi's skin, Ritsuka pushed open the lap of his pants, teeth tightly clamped down on his bottom lip. Soubi was sure his eyes were bulging from his skull, lips and chin wet with saliva as the Fighter positively drooled when Ritsuka slid his hand into his pants.

The fabric of Ritsuka's underwear still obscured most of that coveted skin, only the glistening head of Ritsuka's arousal visible, pinned to the teen's stomach by the waistband of his undergarment. Both of Ritsuka hands were moving now, slipping up and down in unison, causing two voices to strike up a harmony of moans.

'Please... please... please...' Soubi did not know if Ritsuka could make out his garbled pleading through the gag, but it did not matter. Eyes wide, straining to remain open amidst the raging torrent of pleasure, Soubi begged not for his own release, but for the sight of the one he loved in the moment of highest pleasure.

'S-Soubi-! Tou-Touch yourself!' Ritsuka gasped, no longer able to coordinate his movements through the demanding lust, eyes losing focus. Soubi never realized he disentangled his sweaty hand from the sheet before it was already wildly jerking at his flesh.

There was no way of knowing if Ritsuka was shaking on top of him, or if the pent up quivers that washed through Soubi in increasing waves simply rattled through the smaller teen as well. Ritsuka's back rounded sharply, beautiful eyes pressed tightly shut as his whole body rocked into his working fist three final times.

Voice cracking as he cried out in pleasure, Ritsuka climaxed into his own fist. Soubi instantly followed with a muted cry of his own, fighting to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head, determined not to miss a single moment of the way his Sacrifice's body twitched in the aftermath.

Neither of them moved for a long time as they struggled to catch their breaths, Ritsuka laying collapsed against the older man's chest while Soubi's quaking body slowly stilled. Only when Soubi gave a muffled hum of contentment, wrapping his arms securely around Ritsuka's shoulders, did the other seem to realize the blond was still gagged.

Although his jaw was cramping, aching fiercely as it moved to form words spoken through cracked lips, Soubi had his plea ready when the gag was eased out of his mouth. 'May I please lick your hand clean, Ritsuka?'

Ritsuka's cat tail bristled, the last few patches of skin on his face that were not yet reddened from the rush of orgasm colouring scarlet. 'S-See? I told you!' he said, pleasure-swollen lips pouting, 'I told you the only way to keep you from saying embarrassing and perverted things during all this was to gag you...!'

**END**

**A/N: **Thank you very much for your time! I hope you enjoyed, and all comments are appreciated.


End file.
